In manufacturing a semiconductor device having a p-type impurity region and an n-type impurity region in a semiconductor substrate, a metal silicide may be provided in the impurity regions to form low-resistance contacts. A metal material having an appropriate barrier height is used for each type of impurity region. However, forming the contacts with different materials complicates and increases the cost of the manufacturing process.